


proposal

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Sometimes, Alex forgot that Astra was an alien.





	proposal

Sometimes, Alex forgot that Astra was an alien.

Usually it was hard to forget, because even after she had crossed over to the DEO, and actively worked on integrating into Earth society, Astra was still... strange, to say the least. She looked like a human, and she even dressed like a human sometimes - albeit a colorblind one with zero sense of propriety, but there was always something... off about her. Maybe it was the fact that she had spent so many years on so many other planets and galaxies, but she seemed to walk through life at a different angle of reality to everyone else.

This made it hard to usually forget that Astra was an alien, and yet, in the way one got used to the strange and unknowable, Alex still sometimes forgot that she was.

Such as now.

"For the last time," Alex said, "How on Earth was I supposed to know that you cooking that  _ brackha _ ...  _ brackit _ ... whatever, was supposed to be the Kryptonian way of proposing to me?"

Astra, sulking on the sofa as she had been for the past fifteen minutes, pouted. "It is the  _ b'rakha-hambra _ , and it is supposed to be the finest dish that Kandorian cuisine has to offer. I had to fly off to another galaxy to find fresh ingredients for it. You must have read about it in Alura's database."

Alex sighed. "I don't remember everything that was in that thing, Astra. Let alone the finer details of Kandorian cuisine."

The thing was, her girlfriend wasn't a bad cook, not by any definition of the word. In their two years of living together, Astra's attempts are cooking any Earth dish were much better than anything Alex could have come up with. But, when Astra had put that plate of radioactive looking pinkish sludge in front of her that evening, with a look of great pride and anticipation on her face, Alex had been able to stomach only two bites before she'd almost thrown up.

Which had then led to Astra seeing it as a rejection of her proposal that Alex hadn't even been aware of, which had led to an almost-argument, which had led to Astra fuming on the couch while Alex tried to reason with her.

Alex sighed again. "What even was in that thing?"

"Some of the rarest ingredients in thirteen galaxies," Astra said, still pouting. "Even the noblest of Kryptonian diplomats rarely got access to such items."

"I would've been happy with a regular burger," Alex muttered.

She supposed it was just one of those things where rich people tended to eat the most disgusting and farfetched things. Like that snail dish Max Lord had made her try, on her forced date with im.

Astra made a frustrated noise.

"I've ruined this," she said, glaring down at the floor. "I had this entire night planned out, and now-"

She made a huffing noise.

Alex stared at her.

"Ugh, fine," she said.

She stalked back to the kitchen table, where the poisonous looking sludge remained.

"What are you doing?" Astra asked, watching her.

"I'm eating the rest of this," Alex said, with grim determination.

She'd eaten snails just to wheedle some information out of Max. How bad could a few more bites of this could be?

She sat down, scooped another spoonful and gulped it down, eyes watering as she tried to ignore the potent taste and smell. She did that again and again, trying to make the movements robotic so that she wouldn't give in to her gag reflex.

"Alexandra," Astra started, walking over and trying to take the spoon from her. "You don't have to do this. You're clearly not enjoying this."

"Fuck off." Alex batted her hand away, and grabbed her spoon back. "You've been trying all these years to conform to our customs, so I'm gonna get this one thing right."

She gagged and swallowed and - at one point - cried her way through the rest of the dish, not putting the spoon back down until every last bit of the dish was eaten clean. She had to drink a whole one-liter water of bottle to wash the taste out of her mouth afterwards. But it was done, and Astra was smiling, and that was all Alex cared about, just then.

"So, are we married now?"

"Engaged," Astra said with glistening eyes, and a beaming face. "Only engaged, you strange, idiotic, adorable human."

She threw her arms around Alex, following up with far more romantic words of endearment, that soon turned into lascivious words of what she wanted to do to Alex in bed, and soon enough Alex forgot her ordeal with The Dish.

Oh, she still felt a bitter aftertaste in her mouth, and she had a sneaking suspicion this decision might come back to haunt her stomach tomorrow. But that night, she was engaged to the love of her life, and whatever she might have undergone to eat that dish, Astra more than made it up to her when they finally kissed their way to bed.

All in all, Alex Danvers was the happiest woman on Earth that night.


End file.
